


Lineage

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: The canon that Hogwarts Mystery deserves [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Family Problems, Lies and secrets, Unwanted Pregnancy, childhood before hogwarts, written history thanks to the information provided in the game
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: "Escuché que el padre de Rosier era un mortífago superior".El juego "Hogwarts Mystery" nos ofrece pistas y pequeñas revelaciones respecto a la historia del personaje Félix Rosier, es por eso que he copilado la información y he creado mi teoría respecto a los eventos clave en la vida de este personaje.
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Félix Rosier & Evan Rosier
Series: The canon that Hogwarts Mystery deserves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044774
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a uno de mis recientes proyectos!  
> He decido crear una serie de historias para desarrollar a los personajes que ya conocemos. Por supuesto, mucho de lo que hay aquí escrito sale de mi entera imaginación, las historias están guiadas en base a los diálogos o información que nos proporciona el juego. En resumen, esto no es tan canon como me gustaría que fuera, pero me gustaría que estas creaciones sean un punto de referencia para los jugadores nuevos en el futuro.

Félix se aburre mucho en casa. 

Los libros dejan de ser interesantes cuando los has leído miles de veces, la pintura pierde su alegría cuando escasean las ideas inspiradoras, los juguetes parecen entretenimiento vacío cuando no tienes con quién compartirlos. Claro que él podría ir a molestar a su madre, pero ella es una mujer cansada que lucha con la noble tarea de tener 75 años. Vinda Rosier no es especialmente anciana, con esas arrugas y cabello blanco, ella todavía se mueve con elegancia y nadie creería que realmente está tan vieja. 

Es un alivio para Félix que su madre conserve ese aire de juventud, ya de por sí debe ser complicado para la pobre mujer haber parido a un niño nuevo a los 65 años de edad. Un hecho extraño, ¿no es así? Nadie creería que Vinda podría concebir otro niño después de ya haber tenido a su primer hijo cuando ella era más joven, pero Félix se considera a sí mismo un milagro indeseado. Es decir, ¿cuántas mujeres de esa edad conocen y que se hayan quedado embarazadas? 

¿Cómo dicen? ¿El primer hijo de Vinda Rosier? Evan Rosier, por supuesto. 

Evan es increíble, Félix lo admira con cada célula de su cuerpo y añora sus regresos a casa. Quizás así encontraría otra forma de entretenerse en medio de esa soledad asfixiante, ni siquiera hay niños cerca que Félix pueda invitar para jugar. Aunque ese problema desaparecerá pronto, cuando él cumpla once años y sus padres lo inscriban en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. 

Sólo un poco más de espera, pero nunca se ha sentido tan tortuoso tener diez años de edad. 

Félix vuelve a recorrer las habitaciones ya conocidas de su hogar, ¿qué tal otra visita a la biblioteca? Hay una posibilidad de que él pueda divertirse si intenta leer los libros escritos en griego, hasta podría aprender un nuevo idioma. Y si nada de eso funciona... Enviar una lechuza en secreto a Evan hará que el aburrimiento desaparezca por unos minutos. 

El niño cruza los pasillos, escucha a los elfos limpiar por aquí y por allá, Vinda les está dando órdenes de dejar la mansión con un aspecto presentable. Eso sólo significa que llegarán visitas, últimamente llegan muchos magos a su hogar para llevar noticias sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Félix permanecería ignorante de todo eso si no fuera por la ayuda de Evan, él siempre lo trata como a un igual y le comenta cada detalle de las extensas reuniones. 

Evan. 

Evan podría llegar, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedará? ¿Él estará allí sólo para la junta de magos tenebrosos? Félix le dirá que se quede toda la noche si hace falta, aunque conozca la pésima relación que tiene su hermano mayor con Vinda. Sí, hay cosas que un niño no puede saber por mucho que así lo desee. Ese conflicto entre Evan y Vinda permanecerá enterrado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. 

Félix escucha golpes en la puerta de la entrada, corre con entusiasmo hacia el sonido y descubre que su madre se ha adelantado. Así que el niño permanece allí, expectante al pie de las escaleras, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que se manifieste frente a él la imagen de su hermano mayor. 

—¿Evan? Ni siquiera estamos cerca de la hora para la reunión, ¿qué haces aquí? —Espetó Vinda. 

—Hola a ti también, mamá. —Respondió Evan entre dientes. —Los muchachos y yo tuvimos un par de asuntos que resolver y decidimos que sería más fácil venir hasta aquí directamente, ya sabes, sería inútil quedarnos dando vueltas por ahí. 

Evan hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, magos de túnicas negras que se perdieron en los pasillos para marchar en dirección al comedor. El hombre mayor permaneció junto a su madre, quienes ahora discutían entre molestos murmullos cuyo significado sólo ellos comprendían. Félix decidió intervenir, una pelea estropearía cualquier posibilidad de que su hermano mayor permaneciera junto a él toda la noche. 

—¡Evan! ¡Evan! ¡Evan! —Exclamó Félix, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. 

El niño dio un salto y cayó directamente en los brazos de su hermano, quién con alegría lo hizo girar un par de veces. Ese era el Evan feliz que Félix prefería, de buen humor y dispuesto a jugar como cada vez que él llegaba a casa para visitarlo. El mayor de los Rosier estrechó al pequeño con cariño antes de depositarlo con cuidado en el suelo y ponerse de cuclillas para ver mejor a su hermanito. 

—¡No puedes ser! —Dijo Evan impresionado. —¿Acaso creciste quince centímetros desde la última vez que te vi? Tengo miedo, podrías llegar a convertirte en un hombre mucho más alto que yo. 

—Apenas ha pasado un mes. —Le recordó Félix, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le gustó aquel halago. 

—¿Estás seguro? Siento que pasó una eternidad, extrañaba a esta pequeña bola de energía que me pregunta el porqué de cada cosa en el universo. 

—Evan. —Llamó Vinda con voz dura. —Tienes invitados que atender, deberías ir con ellos. 

—Por Merlín... —Murmuró Evan, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. —Mamá, tengo 39 años, creo que puedo manejar mis propios asuntos. 

Madre e hijo se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, pero el orgullo pudo flaquear al recordar que Félix seguía allí y que la discusión lo dañaría. Evan se mordió el interior de la mejilla, hay demasiadas cosas que le gustaría decir y que no son precisamente aptas para niños pequeños. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió al hombre en ese momento fue tomar a Félix y subirlo a su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. 

—Te llevaré conmigo para que conozcas a mis compañeros, luego te marcharás cuando la reunión esté por compensar. 

Félix se balanceó entre risas desde su posición, sintiendo aquel delirante cosquilleo en su estómago. El niño levanto su diminuta mano para saludar a su madre en tanto se alejaba de ella, agradeciendo internamente que Evan haya decido incluirlo en sus tareas privadas. 

—Veo que trajiste compañía, Evan. —Dijo una mujer elegante de labios rojos. 

—Se quedará un rato, luego lo devolveré al agujero infernal de dónde salió. —Bromeó Evan, provocándole cosquillas al niño en tanto buscaba una silla para descansar y hacer que Félix se quede sentado sobre las piernas del hombre, apreciando a los compañeros de su hermano mayor. 

—¿Podemos hablar con él aquí? —Preguntó uno de los hombres. 

—Barty, ¿temes que este inmaculado niño sea un espía? —Bromeó Evan. —Vamos, Félix, asústalo con tu cara tenebrosa. 

Félix entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz, Barty negó un tanto divertido con la cabeza y Evan aplaudió el inocente esfuerzo. 

—Además, él será un mortífago igual a nosotros cuando tenga la edad suficiente. —Aseguró Evan con orgullo. —Será mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a todo esto. 

—¿Él? ¿Un mortífago? —Dijo la mujer de labios rojos. —Eso ya lo veremos; niño, ¿podrías darme tu mano para que pueda leerla? 

Félix siguió la orden, percibiendo una cómoda suavidad cuando la mujer misteriosa lo tocó. Ella trazó uno de sus dedos por toda la palma del chico, concentrada en cada línea, aumentando la curiosidad en el ambiente compartido. ¿Qué estaba leyendo esa mujer? ¿Un futuro lleno de hazañas increíbles? ¿Mucho dinero en el bolsillo? ¿Félix sería prefecto en Hogwarts, jugaría al quidditch y luego se casaría con una mujer bonita? Aunque las niñas, en general, son repulsivas. 

—Oh, niño... —Dijo la mujer con una risa burlona. —Lo supe desde el momento en que cruzaste esa puerta, mis dotes de adivinación me dicen que te falta lo necesario para ser uno de nosotros. 

—Tonterías. —Bufó Evan. 

—¿Qué me falta? —Preguntó Félix con preocupación. 

—Tienes el poder de la juventud, pero un alma terriblemente anciana y poco peligrosa. —Explicó la mujer con una sonrisa. —¿Quién podría llegar a temerte? Aquí dice que te falta lo necesario para ser una figura de autoridad, temido y respetado, un espécimen tan débil como las hojas de esos libros que lees con tanto disfrute. 

Félix apartó la mano, molesto por las burlas de los que estaban allí y sabiendo que acaba de escuchar a Evan ahogar una risa. ¡Su propio hermano! ¿Cómo él podía reírse cuando lo ridiculizaron sin razón? La adivinación es tonta e inútil, esa mujer no sabe nada, ninguno de ellos sabe nada. Félix hace una mueca y se marcha enojado, dispuesto a regresar a la comodidad de su propia habitación. 

—Félix, sólo es una broma. —Dijo Evan con una sonrisa, sin levantarse de su asiento. —No te pongas así, ¡Félix! 

El niño se encerró en su habitación, era una lástima tener que esperar tanto para usar magia porque se le ocurren un par de hechizos apropiados que le habría lanzado a esa mujer. En cambio, él debía permanecer escondido bajo las sábanas, maldiciendo a su hermano por ser un tonto sin corazón. ¡Evan ni siquiera fue a la habitación de su hermano menor para asegurar su bienestar! Eso sólo demuestra lo poco que le importa como familiar cercano. 

Quizás eso sea lo que Vinda odia de él. 

Luego de unas horas, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos de odio que ni el propio Félix midió el tiempo pasado, la puerta de la habitación suena ante la sucesión de un par de golpes suaves. De ser Evan, él entraría sin pedir permiso y se arrojaría a la cama de Félix sin ninguna preocupación por hablar de sentimientos o darle vueltas a su aparentemente inofensivo error. 

Quien entra por la puerta es Vinda, trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas de un líquido humeante. 

—Eso es trabajo de los elfos. —Dijo Félix. 

—Asumí que querrías privacidad. 

Félix tomó la taza; chocolate caliente, una buena elección. 

—Viene después de un mes y deja que sus amigos me traten como si fuera un niño. —Masculló Félix. 

—Lo eres. 

—Tengo diez años, podría formar parte de las reuniones si me lo permitieras. 

—Claro, ¿ahora quieres ser un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso? Ese asunto está fuera de tus parámetros, aprende a caminar antes de correr. 

—Tú también eras joven cuando trabajabas para Grindelwald. —Recordó Félix. 

—Tenía 21 años, cumplí la mayoría de edad previamente a mi involucración con los crímenes de Grindelwald. —Vinda suspiró, recordando las épocas antiguas. —Ese sí era un mago con poder, ese Señor Tenebroso que tanto añora Evan... Sus intereses son los adecuados, pero desde le lejanía se nota que los poderes de ese hombre son nada en comparación con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. 

—Pero tú estás tan involucrada como Evan. 

—Porque la causa es honesta y coherente, ¿por qué debimos seguir bajo el yugo de la sangre sucia? Merecemos una vida de élite, pisoteando a quienes son menos que nosotros... La magia sólo florece en almas extraordinarias. 

—Eso quiere decir que mis talentos son desperdiciados, ¿no te gustaría que también me uniera la causa y ayudase a limpiar el mundo de los sangre sucia? Lucius Malfoy tiene un bebé y estoy seguro que esa cosa está más involucrada que yo, ¡hay otros niños que también ayudan! ¡Hijos de otros mortífagos! Yo soy útil, puedo demostrarle a Evan y a los demás que soy digno de pertenecer. 

—Esto no es un club social, Félix. —Dictaminó Vinda. —Los otros niños están en la misma posición que tú, déjale el trabajo a los adultos. 

—¿Qué hay de los adolescentes? Ellos demuestran su valía para entrar al séquito, yo podría hacer lo mismo y... 

—¡Félix! 

El niño apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, su madre nunca suele gritarle. Está bien, él lo entiende, ha ido demasiado lejos con sus insistencias. Tal vez el capricho es innecesario, los niños deben permanecer apartados de asuntos que no les competen. Esa es la ley primera, la regla básica y conocida por los afines. El niño piensa en disculparse cuando la puerta es abierta sin previo aviso. 

—Vaya, hasta parece que es una reunión familiar. —Dijo Evan con una media sonrisa. —Mamá, ¿hiciste chocolate caliente? Es evidente tu desprecio hacia mí porque sigo sin ver una tercera taza. 

—Estamos en una charla privada. —Dijo Vinda. —Regresa a tu junta. 

—Ya terminó, estoy aquí para hablar con Félix. 

Félix desvió la mirada, ¿qué podría decirle Evan que arreglase esa burla horrible? 

—¿Tus amigos se marcharon al fin? —Cuestionó Vinda. 

—Son compañeros de trabajo. —Corrigió Evan con molestia. —¿Podrías irte? Ya te dije que quiero hablar con Félix. 

—Por supuesto, llegas a mi casa y te piensas con el derecho de echarme como si yo fuera una... 

—¿Es una broma? Claro que harías una maldita escena, ¿por qué no puedes guardarte tus comentarios para ti misma? Puedo hacer lo que quiera porque también viví en esta casa y Félix no es un desconocido para mí. —Atacó Evan. 

—Cada vez que ustedes pasan tiempo juntos tengo que encargarme de limpiar el desastre que dejas, ¡ya lo estás influenciando para que se convierta en mortífago! Esas ideas pueden esperar, ahora es un niño que debería concentrarse en su infancia. 

—No, no es eso lo que te molesta y lo sabes. —Dijo Evan con agresividad. —Me estás alejando de Félix, apenas me dejas tener contacto con él. 

—Detén tus tonterías, ¿desde cuándo te importa estar con Félix? Más aun ahora que te involucraste de lleno en tus tareas como mago tenebroso, no finjas que tienes tiempo para él. 

—¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta discusión contigo y en frente de Félix! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tal vez así sea mejor, demuéstrale quién es la verdadera Vinda Rosier. 

—¿Crees que puedes dejarme como la mala de la historia? 

—¡Es imposible hablar contigo! ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que vengo a esta casa te encargues de arruinar el poco tiempo que permanezco aquí? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Soy uno de los magos tenebrosos más reconocidos, trabajo diariamente para proteger el renombre de nuestro apellido y tú... ¡Mierda! ¡Nada de eso importa porque a ti sólo te interesan mis errores del pasado! 

—Errores que nos han costado muy caro. 

—Oh sí, porque tú eres la mártir de la situación. 

Félix miró su taza vacía, fría en sus manos. En momentos así es cuando el niño prefiere escabullirse a alguna habitación muy lejana, un lugar tranquilo donde pueda encerrarse para escapar de la discusión que escala cada vez más. Sin embargo, el cosquilleo de la curiosidad está en su máximo esplendor. 

—Bien, me iré. —Anunció Evan. —Volveré cuando dejes de ser tan insoportable. 

—¡Evan Rosier, soy tu madre! 

—Adiós, mami. —Respondió Evan con burla. 

Félix buscó sus pantuflas con apremio, saliendo en su pijama e ignorando los llamados de su madre. Con toda la velocidad posible, el niño bajó corriendo las escaleras, intentando alcanzar a su hermano mayor que ya había salido por la puerta de entrada bajo una seguidilla de murmullos despectivos. 

—¡Evan, espera! 

—Félix, vuelve a la casa. —Ordenó el adulto con las manos en los bolsillos. 

—Pero dijiste que querías hablar conmigo... 

—Ya deberías darte cuenta que es un mal momento. 

—No le hagas caso a mamá, de seguro ella te pedirá disculpas. 

Evan suspiró, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño. 

—Despreocúpate, ella y yo... Estamos acostumbrados a pelear. 

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Félix. 

—Una maravillosa historia del pasado que sólo pueden escuchar los adultos. 

Evan se mordió la lengua ante el gesto de Félix, regañándose a sí mismo por seguir rebajando al niño como si su percepción de los hechos estuviese alejada del nivel de compresión de los adultos. Él, más que nadie, debería de ser quién defienda a capa y espada el honor de Félix. 

—Todo eso sobre que eres débil o que apenas das miedo... Fue una tontería. —Dijo Evan con cariño, acariciando la cabeza del niño. —Te aseguro que serás el mago tenebroso más grande que el mundo haya visto. 

—¿En verdad lo crees? —Preguntó Félix esperanzado. 

—Eres un Rosier, recuerda que naciste con grandes habilidades. 

—Hablando de habilidades... Escuché que los adolescentes se enfrentan en una especie de desafío... Y yo pensé, bueno, no soy un adolescente... Pero soy muy inteligente y... Ya sabes, podría mostrarles a todos lo digno que soy y mi superioridad en comparación con otros... —Balbuceó Félix nervioso, mirando sus inquietos pies. 

—Sí, claro, eso suena fabuloso. —Respondió Evan, con una gran carga de sarcasmo. —Regresa a la casa, vendré a visitarte en cuanto me desocupe. 

El hombre desapareció, dejando a Félix solo. 

No es como si el niño estuviese buscando una excusa para hacer lo que se supone que no debe hacer, pero las palabras de su hermano mayor han quedado grabadas en su mente como si se tratase de un insecto parasitario que se aferra con interés a los pensamientos más alocados. 

Cuando eres un niño aprendes que hay una ligera zona gris en cada una de las ordenes de tus mandatarios. Ya saben, se supone que debes encontrar el giro correcto para que los engranajes de la vida conspiren a tu favor. Ese es exactamente el planteamiento de Félix, rebuscar entre los hilos de una frase permisiva que le permitan formarse un camino en el medio de esa tumultuosa selva llamada “Familia que no quiere confiar en mí”. 

Así que Félix piensa, con una ligera sonrisa forzándose en sus labios. Evan nunca dio una negativa, y... ¿Quién lo diría? A veces los niños pasan por alto las notas del sarcasmo, puede tratarse de un ligero accidente ocasional que lo llevará a la cima de la victoria. Compartir el podio junto a Evan, dos magos poderosos que trabajan juntos, más tiempo que aprovecharán y disfrutarán al estar involucrados en una causa en común. 

Evan dijo que sí, ya sea con sarcasmo o no. Esa es una respuesta aprobatoria, no de la clase explícita como “Oh sí, puedes probar tu valía con otros adolescentes de sangre pura que realizan su iniciación para pertenecer a los mortífagos”, pero él dijo que lo consideraba una fabulosa idea. Evan pierde, Félix gana, ¿qué puede salir mal? Quitando el hecho de que el niño carece de una varita y su edad le restringe el uso de la magia. 

Aun así, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los secretos nunca duran demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería tomarme un tiempo antes de subir esto, así que me siento tranquila con estas pausas.  
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo, ya saben que se avecina el final y lo que aquello significa ;)

Evan hizo una mueca después de beber la poción multijugos, nunca es conveniente mostrarse de esa manera cuando caminas entre muggles. Los magos lo reconocerían con facilidad, otros sangre sucia podrían recordar su rostro si es que él hace algún movimiento en falso, es por eso que Evan prefiere presentarse en ese mundo bajo otra identidad. 

Aunque el hombre lleva una señal distintiva, algo para que una sola persona en ese tumulto de gente lo reconozca. Evan viste un saco negro con el bordado de una serpiente a la altura del pecho, es casi imperceptible para quienes lo miren al pasar, pero espera que ella sepa ser más inteligente y que su visión la lleve una apreciación completa. 

El mortífago detesta convivir con esa gente, sin magia, trabajando de manera tan... Primitiva, rural, rudimentaria. ¿Cómo es posible que esas personas puedan vivir así? Inútil replantearse los problemas banales de quienes son inferiores a él, ¿cuál es el sentido? ¿Qué lleva a Evan a mezclarse en esos inconvenientes? 

Ella. 

La respuesta siempre es ella. 

—Estás aquí. 

La mirada de Evan se dirigió hacia la voz femenina, decidió mantener su seriedad. 

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —Cuestionó el mortífago. 

—Asumí que pasarás desapercibido entre tantos transeúntes. 

Podría decirte que esto es una rutina, la charla fría con una distancia prudencial. Él ya sabe lo que sigue: Seguirla hacia alguna cafetería grande, el segundo piso, cerca de una ventana o en la terraza para ser golpeado por el aire fresco. Evan lo detesta, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones. La comida muggle es horrorosa, las bebidas también, todo allí está mal. 

No es una excusa, el tener que buscar cualquier mínimo detalle para ignorar a la mujer frente a él con la taza de café entre sus delgadas manos. Evan optó por pasar por alto cualquier alimento, por obvias razones, esto es sólo una formalidad que terminara en cuánto uno de los dos inicie la conversación. Porque por eso están ahí, ¿no es así? Para charlar. 

—Evan, no has respondido mis cartas. 

—Lo sé, estoy ocupado. —Contestó el hombre, apartando su mirada. 

—¿Tan ocupado como para ignorar todos mis intentos de comunicación? 

Silencio. 

—¿Has hablado con tu madre? —Preguntó la mujer. 

—Es complicado, ella tiene el presentimiento de lo que intento hacer. 

—De lo que intentamos hacer. —Corrigió la mujer. —Este es un trabajo en conjunto. 

—¿Disculpa? Tú no haces nada, yo soy quien se encarga de todo. 

—Porque tú insistes en que debo mantenerme alejada, pero me estoy cansando de ver que tienes una excusa para todo; quiero hablar con Vinda, explicarle la situación y... 

—¿Quieres hablar con Vinda? —Repitió Evan con una risa burlona. —Por supuesto, ¿quieres enfrentarte a ella igual que la última vez? Será divertido, ¿le dirás que cambie de opinión? ¿quieres decirle a esa mujer que ambos rehicimos nuestras vidas y aprendimos de nuestros errores? Por favor, pensé que eras un poco más inteligente. 

—¿La última vez? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo querías que yo...? No, esta reunión no es para pelear. 

—No, estamos aquí para que me tires todos mis errores a la cara. 

—¿Podríamos enfocarnos en lo importante? Tú y yo hicimos una tregua, tenemos un objetivo en común, es lo mejor para los tres. 

—Estar contigo jamás será conveniente para nadie, ya sabes quién soy y mi propósito. 

—Pero podrías olvidarlo por una buena razón. 

Evan suspiró, negando el hecho de sentirse derrotado. Ella tenía razón, es un talento que esa misteriosa mujer ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años, Constantemente vuelva sobre él una razón por la cual pelear, luchar, defender el futuro que lleva imaginando hace tiempo. Sí, Evan cometió errores, pero esos errores pueden superarse. 

A no ser que Vinda opine lo contrario. 

Entre tanto, Félix Rosier juega con uno de sus amigos. Es un placer poder cambiar de aire, estar a solas con un niño de su edad, compartir un ambiente diferente al que él está acostumbrado. Aunque es antinatural tener tantos objetos tenebrosos a su disposición, Félix aprovecha la ocasión para saciar su infantil curiosidad. 

—¿Es cierto lo que hacen los adolescentes cuando quieren entrar al séquito de Voldemort? Pasar un par de desafíos, demostrar su valía... 

—Y les hacen la marca tenebrosa, Félix, eso es todo. 

—Sí, pero... ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad? Quiero decir, nosotros podríamos participar. 

—Ni siquiera tenemos una varita, mucho menos sabemos usarla. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esas reglas podrían omitirse por esta vez. 

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres ser un mortífago ahora? 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Eso es un asunto de los adultos. 

—Nosotros también formaremos parte de todo esto, sólo quiero acelerar las cosas. 

El compañero de Félix negó la cabeza con suavidad, jugueteando con una de las máscaras que su padre usaba cada vez que salía a trabajar. 

—Deberías preguntarle a tu madre. 

—Ella quiere mantenerme alejado. —Protestó Félix. —Desearía que papá no hubiese fallecido poco después de mi nacimiento, él habría sido útil. 

—¿Qué hay de Evan? 

—Él es como mi carta maestra de rescate, sigue siendo una figura de autoridad sin importar que sea mi hermano mayor. —Aseguró Félix, convencido de sus ideas. —Evan debería convencer a mamá y podría participar... O puedo hacer todo a escondidas, buscar la manera de mezclarme entre los adolescentes y representar a la familia Rosier con honor. 

—Suena muy sencillo. 

—Gracias, a veces consigo lo que quiero si hago un poco de trampa. 

—Estoy bromeando, es imposible que puedas mostrar tu valía ante el Señor Tenebroso. 

—¿Sabes qué? Eso lo veremos. 

Esta vez, por primera vez desde que Evan tiene memoria, toca la puerta de su antiguo hogar. Él reza en su interior para que Félix se mantenga apartado y en su habitación; al parecer tantas suplicas surgen una especie de efecto en el universo, uno de los elfos domésticos abre la puerta y vuelve a cerrarla con fuerza antes de hacer un llamado a la mandataria de la casa. 

Incluso Vinda parece sorprendida de ver a su propio hijo con el mínimo de educación necesaria para tocar la puerta. Evan espera que, de algún modo, aquello sirva para aligerar el siguiente golpe. Si los gritos y regaños son inevitables entonces un hechizo de silencio solucionará esos inconvenientes. 

—Hola. —Dijo Vinda con calma. 

—Hola, ¿en dónde está Félix? 

—Tuvo una tarde de juegos, volverá en cualquier momento. —Vinda se apartó de la puerta, dejándole la entrada libre a su hijo. —¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? Tu visita es un tanto... Inesperada. 

—No lo sé, agua está bien para mí. 

Caminar arrastrando los pies una característica que Evan detesta de sí mismo, es un maldito hombre adulto y se siente cohibido por la presencia de su madre. El mortífago evita a toda costa que sus miradas se crucen, fingiendo estar interesado en la decoración en las paredes o buscando un significado oculto en los hilos de la alfombra bajo sus pies. 

Vinda llega con un elfo doméstico, la criatura llega con un vaso de agua y se marcha al instante de cumplir con la orden. 

—Es probable que haga unas misiones de campo el fin de semana, ¿puedo venir antes para pasar tiempo con Félix? No sé cuánto tiempo me ausentaré. —Comentó Evan. 

—¿Te refieres al viernes? Félix y yo ya tenemos planes, planeaba pasear con él en el Callejón Diagon y darle una instrucción básica sobre lo que le espera en Hogwarts. 

—Bien, podrías posponer ese plan. 

—Lo dudo, Félix está emocionado por comenzar el colegio y quiere tomar toda la información posible. 

Evan se sienta, mira su vaso con agua, Vinda imita el gesto. El silencio los perjudica, acelera los pensamientos negativos, la tensión y el nerviosismo de una pelea que todavía puede evitarse. Pero ambos están allí, preparándose, buscando las armas requeridas para batallar en una guerra sin fin aparente. 

—Creo que tenemos que hablar. —Murmuró Evan. —Toda esta situación con Félix me ha puesto a pensar, no me refiero a que él sea un punto focal, cada vez estoy escalando más en mi trabajo y eso es... 

—¿Agotador? 

—Un impulso, sé que estoy en el camino correcto y que mis ganancias suben tanto como mi estatus social en el mundo mágico. 

—Todos los hombres de tu edad deben estar bien abastecidos, de seguro podrás comprarle una escoba a Félix cuando lo tenga permitido. 

—Sí, eso es... No es lo que intento decir. —Dijo Evan. —Quiero que Félix comience a vivir conmigo, tengo todos los recursos para mantenerlo y darle una vida acomodada. 

—¿Cuándo acordamos que tu dinero sería un requisito para que él se fuera contigo? 

—No es sólo el dinero, es la responsabilidad, mi voluntad. 

—¿Cuándo acordamos esto? —Cuestionó Vinda. 

—¡No lo sé! Pero lo dijimos, ¿cuál es el inconveniente? Félix sería perfectamente feliz conmigo, viviría en un vecindario de magos con sangre pura y podrías visitarlo cuando se te antoje. 

—Claro, porque lo único que importa aquí son tus propios deseos. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

—Harás que Félix viva un infierno porque es más conveniente para ti, ¿de verdad piensas que ese niño podrá tener una infancia normal? Somos mortífagos, Félix está más seguro aquí. 

—No se trata solamente de lo que yo quiero, me refiero a que me gustaría y... Eso también es lo que Félix quiere. 

—Perfecto, comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo cuestionarías los intereses del niño. 

—Estás sofocando a Félix. 

—¿Sofocándolo? ¡Yo soy quién le otorga los recuerdos que tú rechazaste! Él siempre está tan ilusionado contigo, ¡y yo tengo que defenderte! ¡Te defiendo sin importar lo poco que lo mereces, Evan! 

—Oh vamos, deja ese melodrama. —Respondió Evan, agitando su mano para apartar la imagen de la mujer como si se tratara de un insecto repulsivo. —Ya no tienes años de vida, ¡ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie por ti misma! Necesitas a Félix más de lo que él te necesita a ti. 

—¡No te atrevas a manipularme! 

—¿Ahora te convertirás en la víctima para que nada de lo que yo diga tenga un fundamento real? Excelente idea, encaja completamente en la visión de la mismísima Vinda Rosier, ¿así lloraste frente al jurado para evitar ir a Azkaban? Porque yo no me quebraría, mantendría la frente en alto y pelearía a muerte. 

—¡Tú elegiste esta vida, Evan! Hasta que te cansaste y decidiste que Félix es una especie de animal que adoptas para llenar el vacío de tu vida. —Gritó Vinda, señalando a su hijo con el dedo. —Me usaste, sacaste el interés que te convenía y perseguiste tu deseo egoísta hasta que te aburriste. 

—Jamás te usé. 

—Claro que sí, me usaste hace diez años y lo seguirás haciendo porque eres un desastre. 

—Mientes y ahora quieres culparme por algo que intentaste hacer... Tú, nunca vas cambiar; siempre diciéndome lo decepcionante que soy, señalando cada error, buscando que sea más para llena ese deseo incompresible tuyo de que todos vean a tu hijo como la maldita perfección en persona, ¡me arruinaste la vida! 

—¿Entonces todo esto fue por rencor? ¿Por eso tuviste que tener sexo con esa muggle? 

—No sólo se trató de sexo, sabes que siempre fue algo más. —Insistió Evan, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación sin poder encontrar la manera de calmar su tumultuoso interior agresivo. —¿Crees que habría follado con la misma muggle tanto tiempo si no fuera porque sentía algo por ella? 

—¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que la amas? 

—¡Claro que no! Pero era divertido, estábamos en lo mejor de nuestra juventud y tú... Yo ascendí como uno de los seguidores más fieles del Señor Tenebroso, ¡y nunca fue suficiente para ti! 

—¿Mereces alguna clase de felicitación por dejar embarazada a esa mujer y dejarla concebir a tu hijo? ¡Mil métodos de protección! ¡Mil métodos! Pero eras un cobarde, débil, te dejaste manipular y luego decidiste que Félix era una carga demasiado grande, ¡me lo diste como si fuera un saco de patatas! Así que no quieras fingir que quieres ser el mejor padre del mundo porque estás lejos de ganarte ese derecho, abandonaste a tu hijo porque preferiste tus otros intereses. 

—¡Porque yo era un mortífago que estaba en la cima del mundo! Tenía 29 años cuando Félix nació, sabía que eso significaba que debía asentarme y comenzar con los deberes de paternidad, ¡de un niño mestizo! ¡Félix pudo arruinar todo por lo que había trabajado tanto tiempo! Había tantas cosas que anhelaba hacer con mi poder, un hijo habría interferido y me condenaría a la burla social cuando los demás mortífagos se enterasen. 

—¡Ese fue tu error! 

—Sí, fue un error, un accidente, me da igual cómo lo llames. —Dictaminó Evan. —Porque yo no quería perderme la vida que me obligaste a ganar, todo este tiempo intentando de alguna manera que mis acciones te satisficieran y sólo mira en dónde terminé; ¡tú querías todo a tu antojo caprichoso! Primero quisiste convencerme de una pócima para el aborto, luego dijiste que debía hacerme cargo del niño y... Estuve tanto tiempo balanceándome para evitar caer en malas decisiones que al final dejó de existir la vida indicada para mí, ¿tener un hijo o tener poder? ¿Cuáles son mis preferencias? ¿Mi orgullo o el orgullo de mi castradora madre? 

—Bien, ¡gracias por eso! 

—¡Eres una maldita psicópata! —Gritó Evan con ira. —¡Y lo peor de todo es que quieres quedarte con Félix y encontrarás la manera de manipularlo para que él se quede aquí? 

—Es mi nieto, ese niño es todo lo que me queda porque tú... Te di la mejor educación y te las arreglaste para desperdiciarlo, pusiste en riesgo el honor de esta familia, pisoteaste un linaje de sangre pura, arruinaste cada rama de un árbol genealógico que se mantuvo intacto desde el principio de los tiempos; así que discúlpame si mi odio te parece exagerado o sin sentido, pero tú aún no eres consciente de todo el daño que has causado. 

Silencio, Evan intenta tartamudear una respuesta entre la creciente ira que le sube por la garganta. 

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con Félix? —Cuestionó el mortífago. 

—¿Acaso vas a ignorar cada palabra que acaba de salir de mi boca? Mira tu propio egoísmo, lo único que te importa eres tú y nadie más, ¡eres una maldita decepción! 

—¿Sabes qué? ¡De acuerdo! Vamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro: Le pido a Merlín todos los días que un miembro de la Orden del Fénix te encuentre y te asesine, si supiera que entrarían a esta casa para cortarte la cabeza y que Félix permanecería a salvo entonces yo mismo te delataría ante ellos con tal de verte muerta. —Vociferó Evan, dejando de medir sus palabras. —¡Así es cómo la vida de todos se volvería un cuento de hadas! ¡Contigo muerta, fuera de nuestro camino para que mi hijo y yo podamos ser felices! 

Vinda retrocede, sentándose en el sillón casi como si dejara caer. Deja de mirar a su hijo, enfocando sus ojos en un ente invisible sin existencia precisa, cualquier cosa es mejor que observar a Evan y caer en cuenta de que cada una de esas palabras son una puñalada cargada de verdad. Es como si el crucio se hubiese manifestado en un hechizo nuevo, poderoso, único. 

Es un poco tarde cuando ambos se han dado cuenta que, entre los gritos de ira y los gestos llenos de energía, estuvieron derramando lágrimas de incongruente debilidad familiar. El dolor, el resentimiento, la explosión que ninguno de los dos se permitió tener desde hace diez años, todo explotó en sus caras de la peor manera. 

Evan se dejó caer en el piso, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y percibiéndose a sí mismo como ese adolescente que busca refugio en los salones vacíos de Hogwarts. Por mucho que él intente negarlo queda claro que Vinda posee una pizca de buen juicio en sus críticas agresivas, es ridículo fingir que Evan no abandonó a su hijo y que se mantuvo todo este tiempo fingiendo ser su hermano mayor porque se rehusaba a cumplir con sus deberes de padre. 

Hasta entonces, los años pasan y las personas cambian. Félix merece contacto con su madre, sin importar que ella sea una muggle cualquiera, ha llegado el momento de pasar tiempo con su hijo. Él quiere hacerlo, lanzarse a ese vacío, pasar los años que le quedan en un camino de redención para sanar las heridas del pasado. 

Incluso se las puede arreglar con turnos rotativos, Félix se quedará con su madre mientras él está ocupado con sus trabajos como mago tenebroso. Después de un tiempo crearán una rutina sencilla, pueden adaptarse, olvidar el desprecio que ha manchado una historia con un principio desdibujado. Sus vidas cambiarán para bien una vez que logren superar el dolor, la traición y las mentiras. 

Sí, será un horror tener que decirle a Félix la verdad. Evan corre el riesgo de perderlo, lastimarlo de maneras que parecen imposibles y limpiar lágrimas que podrían volverse eternas. Vinda sacaría provecho del dolor, atrayendo al niño hacia su ala materna y recordándole cuál es su verdadero hogar: Esa casa atestada de mentiras. 

—Vinda, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. 

—No, no es cierto. —Murmuró la anciana. —Jamás me dijiste que había una fecha límite, un momento en el que perdería a mi hijo. 

—Félix no es tu hijo, yo lo soy. 

—Careces del derecho de decirle la verdad. 

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Me prohibirás hablar con él? Sabes que eso resultará contraproducente, Félix te odiará por mantenerlo alejado de mí. 

—Nosotros estábamos bien así, teníamos nuestra propia vida. 

—Pues ahora yo quiero mi vida con él. 

Madre e hijo son interrumpidos por el resonar de una chimenea encendida, desde la corta distancia pueden escuchar a Félix caminar y limpiarse las cenizas. Ese es uno de los métodos más seguros para que viaje, un poco más personal y anónimo que los transportes al aire libre o las escobas caracterizadas por accidentes frecuentes. 

—¿Mamá? Ya estoy en casa. —Anunció Félix. 

Evan se mordió el labio, Vinda parecía haber renunciado a la posibilidad de interferir. Parece que el día del juicio final llegó para la familia Rosier, una bomba de secretos que explotará y ninguno de ellos puede asegurar el daño que podría ocasionar. Félix es un niño, los niños son erráticos, tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero... Él es un niño inteligente, centrado, seguro lo entenderá. 

—¿Evan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Félix impresionado. 

—Yo... Quiero hablar contigo, ¿te gustaría que hablemos en tu habitación? 

Félix sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento desconocido, no le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de Vinda ni el tono de voz de Evan. A pesar de la desconfianza creciente, él se dejó llevar al piso superior, dejando a la anciana mujer allí y subiendo las escaleras sólo con la compañía de su hermano mayor. 

¿De dónde salió esa atmosfera tan pesada? ¿Acaso Evan y Vinda hablaron sobre los deseos de Félix sobre convertirse en mortífago? Maldición, eso significa un regaño inmenso del que nadie lo salvará. Evan nunca fue la clase de hombre que se enoja, eso es lo que le preocupa a Félix. 

—¿Estoy en problemas? —Preguntó Félix. 

—¿Por qué deberías estar en problemas? 

—No lo sé, tu mirada me asusta. 

Evan suspiró, soltando una sonrisa para relajarse. 

—Félix, sabes que te adoro y que eres una de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo. —Dijo Evan, inclinándose para tomar las manos del niño. —Y es por eso que me gustaría que comenzaras a vivir conmigo, sé que es una propuesta un tanto... 

—Espera, ¿vivir contigo? ¿Nosotros dos? ¡Eso suena fantástico! 

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no es todo... El asunto es... La razón por la que quiero vivir contigo, Félix. 

—¿Es debido a que soy tu hermano menor y sabes lo mucho que me aburro aquí? 

—Félix, soy tu padre. —Reveló Evan sin rodeos. 

El niño castaño esperó el remate del chiste, preocupándose de sobremanera al ver que su “hermano mayor” seguía con ese rostro de una expresión única de evidente seriedad. El corazón de Félix comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, despertándose de su cómoda realidad, preguntándose por qué tuvo que cambiar todo lo que conocía, cuestionando a las personas que lo rodeaban. 

—Tú no eres mi padre, papá murió un poco después de mi nacimiento. 

—Félix, tú naciste cuando yo tenía 29 años. 

—Mamá... Fue un embarazado tardío, un milagro indeseado, un caso de uno en un millón... 

—Vinda es tu abuela, esa es la mentira que yo planeé con ella. 

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Gritó Félix desesperado, apartándose de su hermano mayor y corriendo mientras buscaba a la mujer que le daría respuestas. —¡Evan está diciendo cosas extrañas! ¡Mamá! 

—Félix, espera. —Suplicó Evan, maldiciendo lo mal que se estaba desarrollando la confesión. 

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, la anciana mujer se presentó ante padre e hijo. Con todos allí reunidos, Félix no sabía muy bien a quién dirigirse o cuál era su refugio ante esa terrorífica broma sin sentido. Pero Vinda cargaba esa oscuridad igual a Evan, secretos, verdades, revelaciones, una lástima dirigida a su nieto. 

—¡Evan dice que es mi padre! —Exclamó Félix molesto. —¡Dile que deje de decirme esas cosas! 

—Es verdad, cada palabra. 

—¡No! ¿En dónde están las pruebas? Quiero fotos de cuando era un bebé, las quiero aquí y en este mismo instante, llamen a un maldito elfo para que la verdad sea revelada. 

—Félix, casi no hay fotos de cuando naciste precisamente por todo esto. —Dijo Evan con suavidad. 

—Esperen, si esto realmente es cierto... ¡Porque es obvio que es una farsa! ¿Me están diciendo que me mintieron desde que nací? Mi vida es una falsedad armada, ustedes... Cada día, sabían la verdad y ninguno fue capaz de... 

—Es más complicado que eso. —Intentó decir Evan, acercándose a su hijo. 

—¡Aléjate de mi vida! ¡Están locos! 

Vinda planeaba interferir cuando la puerta de la entrada comenzó a ser tocada con fogosa insistencia. Golpes cortos y veloces, casi desesperados, es una excusa para que la pobre mujer pueda apartarse de la situación. Así que ella se mueve en silencio, acercándose a la puerta, intentando ignorar los gritos de pelea de su nieto. 

Es una sorpresa encontrar a su hermana Druella allí, con el rostro pálido, los labios apretados y en compañía de otros mortífagos. Eso ya debería ser lo suficientemente alarmante, pero las palabras que salen de su boca denotan que todo está por empeorar. 

—El Señor Tenebroso ha caído.


End file.
